Sin Kids: Those We Leave Behind
by TheCulebre
Summary: A Sin Kids Story. Loan and Bobby have run away their family, expecting the birth of their first child with anticipation and uncertainty, now they have to overcome their last hurdle: Loan's brother Leon has found them.


In the cold of the early night, tired, Bobby Loud walked towards the small motel room he shared with Loan. On his hands a bag with the meagre groceries he could afford for now. In spite of all the hardships he had to endure, leaving home and school at 16, running away to a different state, having to get a job on a gas station so he could get paid cash and so afford a small room in a barely liveable motel for him and the pregnant Loan, pregnant with his child; it all seemed so unfair. All the safety and luxury he had to leave behind, all the friends and family, it could make a grown man cry. But when Bobby remembered what he had traded it instead, to be with Loan, a woman he loved more than everything in this world, above his friends, above his parents, above sci-fi itself; a woman who was bearing his child, the fruit of their irresponsible yet true and undisputed love, it all was worth it. The young man could not help but smile as he walked to the room where soon he would be the woman he loved, and together they would drift to sleep as they patiently awaited for their child to be born and bring even more joy to their lives. Bobby wished circumstances were more felicitous for the loving couple, but Lemy wired some money to help so it was all good, only to soon get better.

Bobby had been so careful. He had found a motel far away from everybody, he had made sure to dump his old phone and get a new one, to contact Lemy only through an encrypted line. Bobby had done everything he possibly could to hide him and the love of his life, Loan.

The hand came out of nowhere. Before he could even notice Bobby was slammed against a wall and hung, Bobby had to use his own hands to hold himself from the steely arm and prevent asphyxiation.

-You promised me you would not make her suffer, you promised me she was just a sister to you- came the growl. Even if the voice had not been produced, even if Bobby could have not seen his face, Bobby could recognise that vicious grip anywhere; although this was the first time in his life Bobby was at the receiving end of the menacing limb. Leon Loud-Santiago looked at Bobby with cold eyes, his hatred for his cousin deep and voracious, like the horrors hidden in the most remote regions of space.

-Leon I…i…- the vicious grip tightened, killing Bobby's reply on his lips. Even with all his might Bobby could not prevent the forceful closing of his windpipe by Leon's ferocious hand. Soon the only sounds Bobby could produce were small whines as air did not renter his lungs.

-You, you said you were my friend. That we would not repeat the cycle that brought so much pain! Well, I am here to end it!- Leon voice was like a low and menacing growl, degenerating from human to beast with every syllable further spoken. Bobby was afraid, his limbs would not respond to his internal pleads, trying desperate to keep him not to die by strangulation, to survive, to be with Loan. Loan. A fear beyond the fear of his own death overcame Bobby, the fear of Leon taking Loan, of Loan being taken back to the house, forcing Loan to face Lori, face Ronnie, who might lock Loan away, who may take the baby away from her mother, or worst, force her to…

Bobby was not sure what came to him, even facing his own death Bobby remained a pacifist. But when the idea of Loan or his child suffering crossed his mind he was overcome with blind rage. No one would harm Loan or their child, nobody!

Summoning all his might Bobby punched Leon right in the face, sadly the prolonged strangulation had taken its toll on Bobby. What could have been an extraordinary punch earlier on turned weak and ineffective, and to make matters Leon barely budged to Bobby's fist. But Bobby was determined so he repeated the action, slowly drifting into unconsciousness and cold… so cold.

-Bobby, stop that!-

Neither Bobby, nor Leon, had noticed Loan step out of the room. She whore her Doom hoodie and worn-out sweatpants, though the fit was a tad too tight as the eight-month-pregnancy had taken a toll on Loan's clothes: Loan hold her belly with care, barely covered by the oversized hoodie intended for a large man. Bobby looked at Loan, and for some strange reason he obeyed the instruction; Bobby ceased attacking Leon as ordered by Loan and surrender to fate. So close to death was Bobby he thought it was an Angel in Loan's shape, that was until…

-Leon, please put Bobby down- her voice was quiet, gentle, but secure.

Leon did not obey, he remained solid, seemingly ignoring Loan, holding Bobby.

-Leon- the second call of his name was slightly higher, firmer too, but still gentle.

Leon opened his hand and Bobby felt to the ground, grasping for air and trying to stand up fast, to protect Loan.

-Loan!- were the first words uttered by Bobby as air came back to his lungs. The teen wanted to rush to protect his lover, but he found Loan smiling oh so gently and facing Leon with a calm that, under the cold shades of the night, made her radiate like an Angel.

-Is okay Bobby, everything is okay now- said Loan, so secure, so different from the woman who was panicking about every detail about the care for the baby under their strained circumstances.

Surprised Bobby turned to face Leon, and saw that his elder cousin just stared blankly at the point were Bobby had been previously slammed against. Leon did not even twitch, he just stared.

-Hello Leon- said Loan with a natural, amicable tone.

-Sister- was the quick reply from Leon, still not turning, still not looking at Loan. Bobby knew well this was Leon way to demonstrate his anger, to not look them, to treat them by formal titles rather than names.

-Is a surprise to find you here, are you okay?- said Loan, as if this was but a casual encounter with her loving brother.

-You run away, I came looking for you- Leon rebutted, his voice almost mechanical in tone. Leon finally moved, an unconscious touch to his left wrist were the reattachment scar stood as de-coloured skin.

-I am sorry I scared you like that, it was not my intention. Bobby and I thought it was the right thing to do- said Loan, passively but kindly. The mention of Bobby's name earning an angered puff from Leon, like a bull huffing before charge. Consciously Bobby stood between Leon and Loan, to protect her sister from her own brother, but Loan, touched Bobby's face and with a shake of her head she asked Bobby to not block Leon's way.

Bobby was so confused, Loan was acting in such a cool, commanding way, but there was something else in her, something he had seen before somewhere…

-You run away, mother told me, and also that you were pregnant, pregnant with his child- said Leon as he shifted away from Loan. Bobby finally began to notice something strange in Leon, the way he spoke, small tells of something.

-I am sorry I kept the secret from you, I was scared at first; fear made me, us, do a lot of silly things- said Loan with a bit of guilt in her voice.

-Were you so scared of me, your own brother, that you wanted to hide it from me too?- asked Leon as he turned his back to Loan. Bobby finally began to see the emotional side of this ordeal, rooted in the event that changed everybody's life eight years ago, that lead to what was happening now. Old scars reopening.

-I was so scared of everything at first, I did not know what to do or think, I did plenty of stupid things back then. But when I thought about you, deployed somewhere distant, the last thing I wanted for you was to hurt you in any way, so I thought…-

-Thought what? That I would harm you?- Leon voice was becoming heavier and angrier.

-Whatever I thought, I thought wrong. By the time I wanted to tell you they had found out about the baby and Bobby and I were forced to run, cutting off pretty much all contacts since, you know, Aunt Lisa could track us in so many ways. We did not know how to contact you- said Loan.

-You could have found a way- mumbled Leon.

-Leon, please…-

-YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY!- turned Leon and shouted, loud and booming, so out of character from the usually quiet man. Bobby panicked and covered Loan, who did not even flinch at the sound of her brother accusatory statement. She stood her ground. Bobby was amazed, although Loan was not a short woman, standing at 5'9, Leon towered at 6'2, making him the tallest, and most physically intimidating, of all Louds. Bobby could not believe that Loan could take all of this so well…

-You could have found a way…-

Bobby did not believe what he heard at first, if he had to describe it he would have said it was a whimpering child, but lo and behold, when Bobby turned he saw the still towering Leon at the other end of that sentence, and Bobby could see now, clear as day, that Loan's brother was fighting back his tears.

-Leon, I… uff- Loan was interrupted as she bent in pain.

-LOAN!- shouted Leon, this time unsure and… fearful? As Bobby helped Loan incorporate he saw Leon paralysed, looking at Loan with eyes full of confusion and fear. Bobby finally could see what Loan seemed to have been noticing from the very beginning: a scared and confused child, suffering from abandonment, looking after the only person that gave his life structure and meaning. And then it dawned to Bobby what was up with Loan, he had seen that behaviour before: in Liena, in Lyra, it was an older sister instinct. Bobby was, for the first time, witnessing Loan being a proper older sister to Leon, to step into the role to help her little brother.

-Is okay guys, the little girl seemed to have woken up- said Loan as she regained composure, never loosing her warm smile.

-Are you sure? Don't you want to go inside?- asked Bobby worried.

-I am okay, I guess the little girl is excited of meeting his uncle Leon- said Loan joyfully. -Would you like to say hi to the baby, Leon?-

-Loan, I…- Leon stepped back as Loan gently stepped forward, offering Leon to touch her pregnant belly.

-Is okay Leon, let me help you- said Loan as she took her brother's scarred hand and slowly put it closer to her tummy.

-Loan…- whimpered Leon in downright panic, trying his best not to pull his hand out of Loan's gentle grip in fear of hurting his sister. But Loan, oh so secure, gave his brother her sweetest smile yet.

-I know you will never hurt her, and she wants to meet you.-

That did the trick, Leon slowly opened his hand and accepted the touch. Leon was hypnotised by the whole ordeal, and something in him was changing. Bobby could not but grin gently and join them.

-Is better if you use both hands- pointed Bobby. Leon finally smiled, he used both hands, and when he touched he felt to his knees, making Bobby jump.

-She, she is beautiful- said Leon, as tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

-Just like her mother- added Bobby warmly.

-And strong like her uncle- added Loan sweetly.

And with that Leon collapsed to the ground.

-Leon!?- asked Bobby, now fully confused. Calmly Loan kneeled by her brother.

-Poor thing must be exhausted. From wherever he was all the way to here; he must not have even slept yet. Could you help him in Bobby?- asked Loan.

Bobby could not carry the weight of Leon in, and depended on his cousin to cooperate and lean on Bobby as the latter half-guided, half-carried the former in. Leon was barely there: sweating and mumbling, Bobby feared that the stress might have made Leon physically sick.

Bobby dumped Leon on the musty sofa under the window, it was the only place he could leave Leon and not inconvenience Loan's resting. Bobby pulled the jacket and shoes off Leon to let him rest. But Leon grabbed Bobby by the arm.

-Leon?-

-Jacket, envelope, Loan, use it…- and then Leon was gone, transitioning into a deep sleep.

Bobby did as told and found a pocket containing a pack of Oreos and a very thick envelope with Loan's name written on it.

-Bobby, what are you doing?- asked Loan as she sorted out what was salvaged of the groceries.

-Leon told me to give this to you, to use it- said Bobby as he offered Loan the thick rectangular envelope.

Loan opened the envelope and her eyes widened in surprise Bobby could only say -Holly crap!- as he stared at the thick wad of money.

-Leon gave this to you?- asked Loan surprised.

-To you!- pointed Bobby immediately. -How much do you think that is? $5000? $10000?-

-This must be all of Leon's savings! He came all the way here with them- Loan said, her voice loaded with worry.

-So, he was going to give you money? He wanted to help us? Then why he attacked me?- asked Bobby, now truly confused.

Loan looked at his brother, now snoring peacefully on the sofa.

-Leon himself must not even be sure. He might just wanted to talk to me, but when he saw you first and he did like he does when conflicted: he bottles things up until he exploded- said Loan.

-What shall we do now Loan?- asked Bobby, although he was just expecting confirmation to the feeling he held in his heart.

-What we should have done since the beginning Bobby, face this mess, not just for ourselves, but for Lemmy, Leon, the people who stand with us, and especially for our daughter- said Loan with resolute calm. She looked for Bobby's hand and he replied holding her, they both shared their goal.

-I guess we leave tomorrow then?-

-As soon as Leon can move we leave. Meanwhile- Loan pulled $100 from the envelope and gave it to Bobby, while sealing the rest back in. -Why don't we get some pizza tonight? Most of the food was ruined.-

-Hawaiian with extra cheese?-

-And extra pepperoni. Make two extra pepperoni, I have a feeling Leon will wake up very hungry.-

Bobby assented and kissed Loan before leaving. Loan proceeded to take the envelope and put it back in his brother's jacket, she then took an extra blanket and covered Leon, kissing him on his forehead for goodnight.

-Thanks for everything Leon, now is my turn to fight.-


End file.
